


White & Black(續)

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—獸人設定—為續篇設定，前篇請看上篇查詢
Kudos: 5





	White & Black(續)

07.1

到底是誰說的白色毛髮的狼就法力容量不行的！堂本剛覺得應該把那個人或是那匹狼給找出來好好教育一下。

打從光一能夠自學化形開始，堂本剛就覺得他很不一般，天賦極高，再加上自身熱愛學習、對自己又變態的要求高，所以很快就能將法力掌握的比堂本剛更好。

堂本剛無意識的用手指綣著自己的髮梢，漸漸及肩的棕色長髮是在一次光一略帶霸道的命令之下決定留長的。

“給我留長！”

回想起那彆扭又害羞的表情，堂本剛實在是覺得可愛的沒邊了。

又過了一陣子以後光一也開始跟他外出賣藥水，甚至有時候光一自己就能出門把事情辦好，他在外面的時候特別男前，就是一個立派的大人的樣子，回家時卻老是一臉笑崩的狀態看著堂本剛，順便各種摸摸抱抱親親。

“每天都一定要跟自己老婆親親有什麼不對？”說完就理直氣壯的把人親到喘不過氣來。

堂本剛是真的很喜歡光一這種天下無敵又溫柔又容易害羞的性格，率直的樣子給了他很大的安全感。

每次在光一的右臂臂彎中進入夢鄉的時候他都覺得，如果能夠這樣度過安安靜靜的一輩子挺好的...

07.2

但也不知道是不是上天愛作弄人，總是會發生跟心裡希望相反的事情。

堂本剛不可置信的看著門外的人，那猖狂不屑的眼神與以前一模一樣，輕蔑的污辱字眼也是跟噩夢裡的折磨完全相同。

但不同的是這次身旁迅速躍出一抹白色身影，伴隨著法術的亮光碰撞，迅速扭打在一起，不一會兒兩匹狼白色毛皮上就滲著點點血跡，對方率先變回人形，掏出一把武士刀對峙，而光一自然也跟著化形變出刀備戰。

“扣醬...你...”

“吱喲先退後，這個人很強。”

“哈哈哈哈哈！我是當代狼王！當然強！我沒有能力的話怎麼能夠把你後面那個小賤種給除名啊！”

“你這人！”光一氣急反而更加冷靜，但握著武士刀的手都暴起青筋，他真心想殺了這個混帳。

兩人之間的戰事一觸即發，只見光一優雅又堅毅的身影一晃，兩人的刀就碰在了一起，刀刃碰撞的聲音不停響起，一時之間打成了平手。這個狀況讓當代狼王非常不滿，他靠著實力與陰險得到了這個地位，憑什麼一個看起來乳臭味乾的白毛小鬼能跟自己打了個五五開。

但他畢竟是爭鬥的老手，還特別陰狠的那種，既然無法輕鬆打贏面前的那個，不如改針對自己的“老朋友”。

“唷，堂本剛啊，沒想到你還挺能的吧～年紀老大不小了還能找這種小鬼頭當情人啊？”嘴角勾起嘲諷的角度。“看來你床上活應該練的挺好的吧？這幾年都找誰包養你才練的這麼好的技術啦？”

堂本剛挑眉，並不把這種智障的挑釁話語放在心上，但他有點擔憂的看向光一，這孩子畢竟年輕，心性還比較容易被刺激。

“哼...我信你個鬼！吱喲的活是我手把手教起來的好嗎！少在那邊大放厥詞！”說畢竟還有點得意。

當代狼王趁著話音剛落，反手一支暗箭放出，光一輕鬆一晃就躲過了，正想嘲諷兩句這準頭有夠差就被後方傳來的驚呼聲與繩子拍打在物體上的聲響給驚的立刻回頭。只見堂本剛被不知道什麼時候埋好的陷阱給完全纏住綁得緊緊的。

“吱喲！！”

“扣醬我沒事！你小心！啊！！”

許久未見的腥紅色潑灑在雪白的地上，似曾相識的場景讓堂本剛腦中閃出了當年在雪中即將消逝的弱小生命的身影，兩個畫面重疊，看著那個渲滿美艷紅色的雪白尾巴，堂本剛心中的悲憤與絕望化作一團噴發暴走的黑氣炸出，無數細針般的黑線插進當代狼王身上，哦，應該已經可以說是前任狼王了，因為他甚至連防禦的時間都沒有就直接剩下一絲氣息。

輕鬆的抖掉原本捆綁著的繩子，堂本剛連一點眼神都不施捨給他的手下敗將，立刻跑到光一身邊。

“光、光一......”

顫抖帶著祈求的聲線被壓抑在喉嚨深處，眼前被淚水給模糊的快看不見那人的臉。

“......吱喲......”光一用手努力按著自己出血的腹部，嘴角扯了一個勉強的微笑。

“扣醬！扣醬嗚嗚嗚...嗚嗚......”

“吱喲別哭...我有記得止血...點...止血法...咳咳...”

“這個時候還在那邊說什麼啦...笨蛋...”

“殺...殺了我...”黑針雖然避開致命傷，但扎的位置反而都是挑神經最密集的地方，讓他的疼痛達到最高點。

堂本剛並沒有理會他，先小心的用法力止血之後帶進房內安置，才又走出門口瞥了一眼奄奄一息的人，就一眼，那人徹底沒了氣息。

“你該感謝自己並沒有讓扣醬受致命傷...不然...”

會讓你這麼容易死嗎？

07.3

“吱喲～哎唷！好疼啊～”

嘴上喊疼但是卻笑的春風滿面，一看就知道只是在耍賴，堂本剛揪了一下那笑崩的臉。

“還笑！誰讓你分心！”

“我是擔心吱喲受傷嘛...對不起...吱喲不要生氣好不好...？”小心翼翼的把自己挪挪挪挪到堂本剛腿上，摟著他的腰道歉。

堂本剛彎腰把自己的唇附上去，四片唇瓣相貼，與溫熱的柔軟交織的還有滾燙的淚珠，滑進兩人嘴中，都嚐到了鹹。

“是我不好...對不起...”

“...如果你走了，我該如何面對這世界的孤獨與寂寥？”

“不會走的，我保證絕對不會讓你一個人！”

“說好了哦！不可以反悔！”

“我們拉勾勾。”

看著認真的朝自己伸出的那隻小指頭，堂本剛笑了，如同冬雪融了的瞬間露出埋藏在底下的花朵般燦爛奪目。

07.4

搭配上上好的草藥與長年鍛鍊出來的回復力，光一的傷好得很快，腹部也只剩下幾小塊還沒掉下來的結痂了。

他打著赤膊在家裡面忙活做大掃除，不停感覺到一個炙熱的視線鎖定在他身上，幾次轉頭就會看見堂本剛抱著椅子上的抱枕失神的跟著他的走動轉動眼珠子。

光一湊到他的面前吧唧的親了一口微微撅起的富士山唇才讓那人回了神。

“！！！”

“吱喲用這麼火辣辣的眼神看著我的話，會害我以為吱喲有那個意思了，會忍不住的～”

堂本剛嘴巴張張合合幾次都沒說出反駁的話，反而是有點臉紅的小聲說：“沒人說你得忍啊...”

邊說著邊靠在抱枕上歪頭抬眼看著光一，瞬間光一的心跳速率直奔300下，有種被狠狠敲中心臟的打擊感。

太！可愛！了！！！！！

立刻翹起來的某個部位更是把褲子給撐起了一支高高的帳篷。

事不宜遲，立刻連人帶枕的一把打橫抱起來帶到臥室扒衣服。

“扣醬...”

光一一把扔開被壓在堂本剛襠部的無辜抱枕，隔著暈開深色水漬的地方輕舔。

“啊...扣醬...不行...”

雙手扣住堂本剛還想害羞掙扎的手，用牙齒咬著褲頭緩緩拉下，釋放也早已興奮挺立的肉柱，一口含進深處吞吐，在頂部用舌尖打轉，含進深處時用力吸緊，堂本剛根本受不住自己愛人這樣子的挑逗，沒幾下就感覺快要釋放了。

“啊啊～～嗯哈～扣醬...要到了...快吐出來...啊啊啊啊～～！”

感覺到了即將射精的脈動與脹大，反而更加賣力上下運動自己的頭部，突然的刺激讓堂本剛忍不住大叫出聲，反射性合攏的雙腿將光一的頭夾住，精關一鬆，全數噴進光一的嘴裡。

“光一...”一邊感受著餘韻的顫抖一邊雙眼矇矓的朝光一伸出雙手，而對方也立即明白他的意思，俯身向前吻住期待的唇。

白藕般的雙臂攬上健壯的背脊與脖頸，陶醉在與愛人接吻的纏綿之中慾望再度攀升，體內翻騰著空虛猖狂的叫囂，漸漸磨光理智，不知道這種慾望是因為來自本身對於愛人的渴望還是因為自己被捻撚的乳首，抑或是雙腿間磨蹭到的炙熱柱體。

歸根究底，所有的源頭都是來自於這位跟自己截然不同的男人。

焦急的扭動臀部，兩人之間的距離終於為負，在傷口尚未痊癒的日子裡最多也就用手發洩，這種用全身、全心交換彼此慾望的性愛還是最讓人癡狂。

呼出的熱氣與難耐的顫音結合，接收到的是對方同樣熾熱的氣息與低沉的哼哼。

不知道什麼時候因情動而無法好好隱藏的尾巴被壓在身下，堂本剛吃痛的抖了一下，光一立刻把人翻了個身，把他上半身壓貼在床上，後入的姿勢反而讓光一能夠進入的更深，堂本剛爽得更是耳朵都出來了。

光一兩手把在堂本剛的腰上，兩瓣可以被形容成桃子般的白嫩屁股讓他忍不住狠狠用自己的胯用力撞擊，一次比一次用力的插入，他帶點力氣的啃咬堂本剛黝黑的狼耳朵，自己大大的白尾巴纏著他大大的黑尾巴，雙手也不忘照顧早已被自己蹂躪到紅腫的脆弱乳尖、滴汁的硬挺。

堂本剛忘情的呻吟著、叫喊著、呼喚光一的名字，他渴求他的一切，反之亦然。

最終在能把人骨頭都給聽酥軟的淫叫聲與低沉磁性的吼聲中雙雙來到這場情事的最高潮，精液、唾液、體液交錯在兩人身上、床上，但堂本剛不急著清洗掉做愛帶來的狼籍，他們緊緊的相擁、溫柔的接吻。

反正比較有潔癖的那位會好好的把一切清理乾淨的不是嗎？

07.4-08.1

堂本剛仍然回到了他曾經的部落，畢竟他打敗了前任狼王，他就有相應的責任代領族群。

他已經克服了曾經的夢魘，因為不論如何都有個人在他身邊支持他、保護他。就算族人看見他歸來的時候是帶著疏離與愧疚與不理解，堂本剛也能一笑帶過，因為光一比他更為憤怒，有個永遠站在自己這邊的人竟是如此幸福的。

新上任的狼王跟他的護衛很快的就收獲一批小粉絲，這之中有公有母，甚至來了四匹狼說要當他們門衛。

“保護狼王大人是我們的責任！”

“...吱喲有我保護就夠了好嗎！”

“那我們連護衛大人一起保護！”

“.........？”

雖然光一會跟自稱是為了狼王與護衛組成的for you（又稱4U）四狼組拌嘴打鬧，甚至直接拿爪爪去拍他們的臉，但其實關係是非常好的。

好到不在意門板厚不厚、隔音好不好、狼究竟有沒有在門口守衛，也不知道是不是故意的，就是會“不小心”洩音，讓4U聽到崇拜的狼王大人軟到骨子裡的嬌喘以及肉體碰撞的聲音，雖然很小聲，但還是聽見了。

這讓幾匹還年輕的小狼們忍不住把自己耳朵給扒在頭頂，把聲音隔絕在外。

我們不想聽尊敬的如同神祇般的狼王大人被壓在床上的聲音啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

而且護衛大人還總會在事後出門經過他們身邊時得意的瞅他們一眼，簡直就！啊！令狼氣憤！單身狼怎麼了！還有沒有狼權了！

好的！沒有！

氣！

被塞了滿嘴狼糧的四位還不會化形的狼們更加堅定了必須守護他們的愛情的心情，畢竟氣歸氣，他們感情好還是喜聞樂見的！

畢竟兩位不僅實力強大，默契好的彷彿會心電感應一樣，對族人們還溫柔，判斷是非的能力又好又快，總之就是優點一大把說不完的！

哦，還有護衛大人說以後會傳授他們打鬥的技巧，床上的那種。

“...扣醬，我怎麼覺得最近4U看我的眼神跟以前不一樣？”

“啊？有嗎？沒有吧我覺得跟以前差不多啊！”

堂本剛眉頭一挑，這語速、這key，不就是心虛有鬼嗎！

一秒揪住光一的白色大耳朵，微笑。

再後來聽說護衛大人突然修繕了房屋，手上還多了個齒痕，然後狼王大人潛心研究了隔音魔法。

再之後4U們少了聽到聲音的煩惱，但是依舊能從狼王大人身上聞到護衛大人的味道，嘛...總比直接聽聲音來得好多了...

要知足，要知足。

“哈嚏！”

“誰在說我壞話！”

“哪有人敢啊fufufufu～”

把在懷中的人抱得更緊，蹭了蹭頭頂，兩人再度進入安穩的夢鄉。

END


End file.
